


Queen's Pleasure

by Remsyk



Series: Birthday Gifts [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bossy!Relena, Car Sex, F/M, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Technically Limo, This relationship tag doesn't exist, Threesome, to the nth degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: Charity balls have a way of pushing Relena to her limits. Luckily, she has her soldiers to help her unwind, and whatever the Queen wants, the Queen gets.





	Queen's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodIdeaAtTheTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodIdeaAtTheTime/gifts).



> Ladies and Gentlemen of the congregation, please join me after the reading for a refreshing dip into a vat of holy water in the reception hall.
> 
> Written for the lovely Chronicwhimsy, who has been a great friend and awesome beta reader <3
> 
> Special Thanks to Clara and Maeve for being horrible enablers and awesome cheerleaders, and CB for beta reading this and cheering me on. <3

Relena inhaled deeply, reinforcing her rapidly fraying mask of polite interest as yet another self-inflated politician asked her to dance. She smiled at him, her mouth moving on muscle memory alone, and handed off her champagne flute without looking, knowing Duo would be there to take it. 

She also didn’t want to see his insufferable smirk, hovering just shy of the polite amusement appropriate for the current company.

The politician, whose name she was not drunk enough to care, led her to the middle of the dance floor, ensuring the most visible location for maximum exposure. He pulled her close, his heavy hands damp with sweat. She forced another smile when he leered down at her, babbling about some policy she had already dismissed and dismantled. 

With every turn, she caught a glimpse of Duo, standing between the tall windows, watching her like a hawk. Another turn brought her within view of Wufei, standing against the opposite wall, watching with equal intensity. She had no doubt they were communicating, using their private line to discuss who knows what, since neither allowed her to wear an earpiece.

_ It would ruin your dainty visage, _ Duo had joked, earning a glare from her and a smirk from Wufei, because they all knew just how dainty she truly was.

The dance finally ended, and she politely excused herself, making a beeline for Duo and the drink he still held.

He smirked when she snatched it from his hand, watching her thoughtfully as she drained the glass. 

“You look like you need a distraction,” he said lightly.

Relena looked at him from the corner of her eye, admiring the lines of his perfectly tailored suit, easily pulling off the non-traditional black shirt and dark red skinny tie. His hair had been carefully brushed, pulled a little tighter, braided a little neater.

She wanted to ruin him.

“Did you have something in mind?” she asked airily, snatching another flute from a passing waiter.

He arched an eyebrow at her drink, but leaned into her space, just enough to have her full attention without appearing too personal. “I do, and it involves you, me, a sexy Asian-”

“ _ Maxwell! _ ” came the tinny response.

Relena laughed loudly before quickly muffling her voice behind a hand, her eyes sparkling at Duo’s shit-eating grin. He winked at her then looked across the room, where the last part of their trio stood against the wall, glaring at them through the tangle of people.

_ “Try to remain professional,” _ she heard distantly, watching his lips move just slightly out of synch. 

“I am the epitome of professional,” Duo replied, then leaned in close, breath ghosting along her neck, one hand pressed to his earpiece. “Go ask him to measure the slit of your dress,” he whispered, earning a shiver that danced down her spine. “I don’t think it meets our  _ professional _ standards.”

Relena reached out blindly, grabbing the end of his tie, then gave a sharp tug, pulling him to eye level. She held his gaze as she spoke, “The only standards that matter are mine,” she said playfully, her words lined with steel.

Duo inhaled a shaky breath, his eyes lighting in a way that drove her wild, his submission easy and willing. 

She released him with a smirk, then stalked across the dance floor, ignoring the spinning guests in favor of pinning a certain dark haired man to the wall, her gaze never wavering. She drank in the sight of him, the very picture of professional in his equally tailored suit, maintaining the traditional white shirt, but forsaking a tie entirely, leaving the top button undone, a decision she would have expected from Duo, but perfectly suited for him. His hair was loose, and brushed until it shone like spilled ink, every strand in its place.

What a beautiful, dirty picture he would paint.

He watched her approach, his eyes openly raking over her, taking in the silver grey of her dress, the way the light played on the intricate silver and gold details, tracing the deep cut of her plunging neckline down to the line of pale flesh exposed with each step she took.

Wufei held his ground as she drew near, closer than was proper, but Relena couldn’t be bothered to care. Once her mind was set on this road, she was unrelenting until she got what she wanted. 

He was more than willing to give it to her.

“Do I meet your standards?” she asked coyly, peering up at him through her lashes, voice dripping with mock innocence. 

Wufei watched her, refusing to allow his stoic mask to crumble, but she was close enough he could smell her perfume, the light scent waking memories of the last time she had worn it. “We may have to reevaluate our standards in a more  _ private _ setting.”

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, another voice cut in, shattering their fabricated privacy.

“Vice Foreign Minister, I’ve been looking forward to seeing you all day!” 

Relena froze, then straightened and turned, meeting the boisterous senator with polite interest, ever the perfect hostess, but Wufei noted how her eyes tightened slightly, the twitch of her hand hidden within the billowing folds of her sleeve.

“What a surprise! I'm so glad you could make it,” she held out her glass to Wufei, who took it just as the senator pulled her away.

He looked across the room to his dark shadow, who wore a matching frown. Their eyes met, hashing out a silent agreement they didn't need to convey with earpieces.

Relena pushed down another sigh, answering questions both well meaning and infuriating alike,  dancing when asked, and mingling with the wives and daughters, tuning out their mindless prattle as she weighed the pros and cons of grabbing another drink against her shining political image. 

Just when she thought she would scream if another touchy politician laid a clammy hand on her, she sensed a figure behind her, his presence a familiar comfort as he leaned over her shoulder, head turned to her.

“At Her Majesty’s pleasure.”

Relena nearly sagged at Duo’s whispered words, relief and the promise of freedom washing over her in a giddy rush. She nodded her understanding, maintaining her professional facade as the echo of his words slowly destroyed her self control. In a single phrase, he had given her everything she needed, both here and in future evening activities.

“Ladies, gentlemen, I’m terribly sorry, but something has come up.”

“Hopefully nothing serious,” a woman replied, some wife or mistress; she didn’t care to remember.

Relena smiled politely, skimming the bottom of her reserves to excuse herself without starting a scandal. “Nothing you need to worry yourselves over. Please enjoy the rest of the evening.”

She inclined her head and left, Duo falling into step at her elbow, his face a cool mask. They were quickly joined by Wufei, and Relena left, flanked by her bodyguards, projecting an air of danger that repelled any additional distractions.

Relena waited until they were safely clear of the building, then whirled on Duo, shoving him against the wall as she grabbed his tie, pulling him into a blistering kiss. He moaned into her mouth, happily dueling with her tongue as he ghosted his fingers along her sides, easily submitting to her relentless pace.

She pulled away, breath mingling with his, her steady hold on his tie keeping him close. “I hope you’re prepared to deliver on your promise,” she said, giving him a quick tug. 

He gasped, eyes fluttering shut before opening, pupils blown wide. “Every single word,” he growled.

She inhaled sharply, then released him, leaving him propped against the wall. She turned to Wufei, who watched them with a mask of carefully crafted interest, but she could see the edges of his control slipping, and felt a thrill of pleasure. 

“Our ride?”

He inclined his head slightly. “On its way.”

She walked toward him slowly, placing one foot in front of the other. “I believe you mentioned something about my dress being inappropriate attire,” she said with a challenging smirk.

“If I recall,” Wufei held his ground as she approached. “There was a complaint of exposure,” he said pointedly.

Relena stopped at arm’s length, shifting her weight so the folds of her dress fell away, revealing her leg up to the top of her thigh. 

“What kind of exposure?” she asked sweetly, cataloging the tells of his slipping self control, the way his Adam's apple bobbed with each swallow, the minute tensing of his jaw.

Before he could reply, a familiar limo pulled along the curb. Wufei smirked and turned to open the back door. He stepped back, inclining his head to her, then glanced over her shoulder. 

She didn't need to look to know Duo was approaching. 

“Get in,” she intoned to him as he drew near.

Relena suppressed a shiver as his hand ghosted across her back, tracing her waist as he passed. As Duo disappeared into the car, she sent a meaningful look at Wufei, waiting until he nodded and followed Duo into the vehicle.

She climbed in as well, pulling the door shut behind her as she arranged her skirt.

Relena turned to her lovers, noting that Wufei claimed the opposite seat, leaving Duo in her line of sight. Just as Duo turned to her, she pounced, claiming his lips as she shoved at his perfectly tailored jacket. He helped shrug it off as Wufei pulled, the garment immediately forgotten as Relena tugged at his tie, quickly unknotting and pulling it off. She passed it off to Wufei, who grabbed Duo’s wrists and pulled them above his head, tying them tightly enough to hold without feeling trapped. 

Relena shoved him onto his back, where he lay chest heaving, eyes locked with her own as she straddled his hips.

Better, but still not enough.

She reached for Wufei, running her hands through his hair as she pulled him into an equally bruising kiss, tongue demanding entrance. He met her thrust for thrust as they kissed, moans and breathy gasps mixing as she slowly rolled her hips, just barely brushing the firm bulge beneath her. Duo cursed and threw his head back, resisting the urge to meet her hips with each teasing brush, knowing the consequences of breaking the rules. 

Relena pulled away, admiring the way Wufei’s hair caught and tangled around his head, the bloom of red along his lips, and the flush that traveled down his neck, hinting at the skin below.

“Jacket,” she demanded, biting her lip as he efficiently shed the outer layer, waiting expectantly for the next command.

Soldiers waiting for an order. 

“Unbutton your shirts,” she ordered, holding herself just above Duo’s impressive bulge, watching as Wufei quickly undid his shirt, then bent over Duo, kissing him thoroughly as he undid the buttons. He pulled away as he pushed back the material, just enough to leave a strip of exposed flesh.

“What do you want?” she asked him, stepping back to pass him the reins. 

Duo was entirely submissive, willing and eager to do whatever she asked, and she in turn was careful to never push him too far, to watch for signs of discomfort or warnings of something worse. 

Wufei was different. 

He was submissive to a degree, but couldn't entirely let himself go. They had quickly struck a middle ground that allowed them both to have the measure of control they needed, one that had turned out to make things far more interesting. 

Wufei looked over their positions, his gaze critical despite the fire in his eyes. He dragged his fingertips along Duo’s exposed chest, lightly teasing his nipples before moving up his neck to trace his jawline. “I want his mouth,” he answered, outlining his lips.

Duo opened his mouth, his tongue flicking out to meet them before wrapping his lips around them and sucking. He closed his eyes as he worked on the two fingers, alternating between sucking and licking along their length.

Relena felt herself grow wet just watching, the slurping noises loud and obscene in the confined space, sending bolts of heat to her core. 

She used the distraction to undo his pants, tugging just enough to alert him of her intentions. Duo lifted his hips while sucking uninterrupted, allowing her to tug everything down, pants and boxer briefs alike, exposing his already impressively hard cock.

She licked her lips as she traced the thick vein from root to tip, earning a muffled curse, then wrapped her hand around him, smearing precum as she pumped slowly.

Duo dropped his head back, hands grasping frantically for something to hold. “Oh my god…”

Relena hummed, smirking slightly as she adjusted her grip, adding more pressure to her steady pace.

“Jesus  _ fuck  _ ‘Lena, please,” Duo babbled, tossing his head to the side.

“He’s noisy,” Relena said, as though commenting on the weather, glancing up to Wufei, who had clearly not been idle. He had taken the time to undo his own pants, shoving the material aside just enough to free his own impressive cock, and was pumping in time with her.

“Not noisy enough,” Wufei replied. He shifted, drawing closer, then pulled her into a searing kiss, plunging his tongue in her mouth. She moaned in appreciation, hand squeezing in reflex, setting off another curse from below. 

Wufei released his grip to slide a hand up her exposed leg, slipping beneath the fabric to trace along the thin line of her panties. He slowly massaged her through the thin fabric, mouthing along her jaw as her head fell back, moaning with pleasure. Her grip loosened, her attention split between the fingers that slid under her panties and the hot mouth nipping at her neck. 

She gasped and grabbed his arm as he crooked his fingers, holding him in place as she rocked against the intrusion.

“Right there,” she sighed, chasing the feeling.

Wufei growled, biting the curve of her neck as he wrapped his hand around her waist. She grabbed his weeping cock, pumping slowly, savoring the breathy moans and gasps that danced across her skin.

“God, get a room or get me off!” Duo whined, biting his lip as he watched. 

“What do you think?” she asked breathlessly, eyeing their neglected lover.

“I didn’t hear the magic words,” Wufei grinned, peeking from where his face was pressed against her neck.

“Fuck me!” Duo begged as he gripped the door handle, his body tense from holding himself back.

Relena grabbed him, wrenching a gasp from his lips. “Watch your tongue or I’ll put it to work.”

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” Duo gasped, pupils blown wide.

“Good boy,” Relena praised, releasing his dripping cock, letting it fall back onto his stomach, leaving a trail of cum along his skin.

She leaned back on her heels, inspecting her work. Wufei slid away, licking his fingers, eyes fixed on her.

“He’s dirty,” she said looking up at Wufei. “Clean him up.”

Wufei bent and licked a broad strip across Duo’s stomach, drawing a long curse from the braided man. He followed the trail of Duo’s pleasure, lapping up every drop, then curled his lips over his head.

“Fuck!” Duo’s hips twitched as he gripped the door handle, body shaking as he fought his instinct to thrust into his hot mouth. Wufei carefully cleaned every inch of him, drawing more of Duo in, head bobbing slowly as he worked. He pulled away enough to let his dick fall from his lips, then grabbed it in one hand, running the flat of his tongue from root to tip. Satisfied, he leaned back, licking his lips.

Relena watched through hooded eyes, slowly rubbing herself through the thin material of her thong, already thoroughly soaked.

They made such a pretty pair, but they weren’t quite there. Just a little more.

“You’ve both been so good,” she said, leaning over to cup her hand along Duo’s cheek. He pressed against her, and she smiled fondly. She reached out to Wufei, tangling her fingers in his hair to pull him into a gentle kiss, conveying her love and gratitude to the two men who saw and accepted her for her flaws, who knew just what she needed.

She pulled away slowly, enjoying how pliant Wufei was in her hand, how Duo nuzzled her palm. “Now for your reward.”

Relena rose to her knees, grabbing Duo in one hand while she pushed her skirt out of the way, reaching under the fabric to pull the ruined panties aside, spreading her wetness across her folds. Duo’s breath hitched as he felt the first brush of her against his head, slick, warm, and teasing.

She sat down slowly, savoring every inch as he filled her, biting her lip as she watched his face melt into pure pleasure, head tossed back, sweat dripping down the exposed line of his chest. 

“You feel so good,” she praised, smoothing her hands up his sides, pushing the material aside. Relena pressed her palms against his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat with each heavy breath. She rolled her hips, drawing out moan from Duo as his own hips twitched in response, earning a sharp gasp in return.

She took a moment to take stock of their positions. Relena knew she looked untouched and in control, her loose hair arranged in large waves, her dress spread around her artfully. At first glance, no one would even know she was engaged in sinful pleasures, a cock buried deep inside her.

Wufei was on his knees, hair mussed, shirt unbuttoned and pants undone, one hand slowly pumping his exposed cock as he watched, waiting for further instructions. Duo was in equal disarray, his wrists turning a beautiful shade of pink along the edge of the tie, exposed chest heaving, his bottom half covered by the folds of her dress, hiding the true debauchery from view.

Her perfectly ruined soldiers.

She rose slowly, just enough that he almost pulled out, then fell back quickly, the slap of their thighs meeting accenting Duo’s sharp curse. Relena repeated the move, relishing the feel of him sliding away, the fullness as he filled her again. Through it all Duo keened, breathy moans hitched with each sharp movement.

“Wufei,” she ordered, increasing her pace.

He moved into position, kneeling next to Duo’s head, one hand around his dick, the other guiding Duo’s mouth. The braided man opened his mouth eagerly, wrapping his lips around the shaft, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Wufei rolled his hips slowly, carefully testing Duo’s limits with each shallow thrust.

Relena bit her lip, swallowing back a moan at the sight, Duo bobbing his head, taking Wufei in almost to the root, as Wufei tangled his fingers in Duo’s hair, gripping tightly as his self control slipped. She increased her rhythm, a choked moan escaping when Duo rose to meet her, thrusting against her as he sucked for all his worth.

She could feel her release building as her stomach fluttered, her fingers and toes tingling as she was pushed to the edge. She braced herself on his thighs, squeezing the firm, trembling muscles, and she knew he was close. The sound of Wufei’s short gasps cut through the obscene soundtrack, a sign he too waited on the edge, and she finally snapped.

“Duo,  _ harder! _ ”

He snapped his hips to meet her, then rolled them just so, and the damn broke. Relena cried out, sparks of light leaving her momentarily blind, her release ripping through her, leaving her limp and tense at once. She clung to him as she rode out the wave, and felt him thrust shallowly twice before before falling still, warmth filling her belly as his muffled cry chased her own. Wufei clenched his jaw as he bowed over Duo, trembling as his own release flooded his body.

Relena gasped for air, collapsing against the seat back, her hands trailing across the tops of Duo’s thighs, feeling the tremors that still wracked his body. She watched as Wufei pulled away slowly then sat heavily on the floor. He reached out a trembling hand, tenderly wiping away the mess around Duo’s mouth, anything he couldn’t immediately swallow. 

Relena smiled fondly, her heart swelling. There, now they were perfect.

Duo blinked blearily at him, smiling contently as he worked. Wufei’s expression softened, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, then he carefully unknotted the tie, helping Duo relax his arms.

Relena rose carefully, sighing as Duo’s softening member slipped from her, leaving her empty. She shifted enough to readjust her panties, more for comfort than function at this point, then shoved lightly at Duo’s legs, urging them out from under her. He pulled them to his chest, then laid them across her lap once she sat down, her head falling back against the seat.

Wufei reached across to the neglected seat to press a button on the console. 

She felt the limo roll to a stop, just now noticing the length of time that had passed since their activities began. “We should have arrived home at least twenty minutes ago,” she said, brow furrowed.

“I told him to drive until he got the signal,” Wufei smirked, setting off a weak chuckle from Duo. 

“He’s probably been driving around in circles this whole time,” he grinned, rolling his head to the pair. “We’re gonna have to up his pay.”

“If he doesn’t quit first,” Wufei countered, recalling their last limo driver.

Relena looked thoughtful, “I suppose I can toss in a bonus for these activities.”

Duo snorted as Wufei’s gaze turned inward, already estimating costs against his usual salary. 

“What would you call it?” Duo asked.

Relena grinned. “Her Majesty’s Pleasure.”


End file.
